Born Again
by Spagthesis
Summary: Lisa uses her siblings as test subjects yet again, only this time venturing into fetish territory. Rated M for disturbing and technical sexual content.


**Author's note: I have a habit of writing things that have never been done before in the Loud House fandom. It contains a wack fetish, and I'm not proud of this story at all. Originally posted on my pastebin on 7/15/17.**

* * *

Lisa had plans for a new experiment, something that would outshine everything she's ever done before. Normally, she would attempt such endeavors on Lily. However, the subject she required was Lincoln, who was ideal because of his shape and size.

She also needed the assistance of Lori and Leni. One way or another, she had to get them involved. The two oldest sisters would play a crucial role in this experiment. Being the most developed out of the siblings, they were the most suitable in her eyes to be the two ends that supported the center of her vile masterpiece.

Lisa spent hours in her room, creating a blueprint for the plan. She took her time, laying out each step of the process. Despite her intelligence and strong memory, she deemed it necessary to record herself going over the ploy. The odds of her forgetting is very slim, but having a backup in case she did wouldn't hurt.

Starting up her recorder, she began to vocalize the details. "Step one, enlist the aid of Lori and Leni. Step two, get Lincoln involved and transport him to the eldest sibling's chamber. Step three, unite all three subjects and officially begin." Those simplistic summaries were necessary to get the general idea down. The specifics would come once it's set in action. Although, it certainly is going to be harder performing as opposed to speaking.

Without wasting a moment, Lisa formed a little contract for step one.

After finishing it, she immediately left her room to pay a visit to Lori and Leni.

Lisa eyed the paper while walking down the hall, her intentions were to make a bold move in the world of science. She felt the need to go about it in a formal matter, in spite of the details or rejection she may face.

The girl soon arrived and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, Lori came and opened it while Leni peeked out from behind her, curious to see who was there.

"What is it, Lisa?" Lori asked in a rather dull tone. She could only assume the worst judging from the paper she held.

"I have come here to enlist you two for my latest project. All I require is your signatures, and then, we can officially begin." Lisa mentioned, handing her the document.

Lori's face turned pale as she skimmed through the paper.

The description of the plan disgusted her. Not to mention, it seemed physically impossible for her or Leni to even attempt. Why on earth would she even ask them to do that?

"Eugh! There's literally no way we're doing that!" She shouted, scowling and shoving the paper back at Lisa.

She should have known Lori wouldn't agree to do this. Not just because of the details either, she always shamed her for experimenting on family members. The little genius wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"You know, it'd be a shame if I stopped tutoring you..."

"What?" Lori asked, confused by her words. What was she even saying?

"You heard me. I'm cutting off our precalculus tutor sessions. It appears you won't be graduating with your boo boo bear, so sad..." Lisa said.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Lori panicked. This wouldn't be worth it, but she really did need her help. If she failed the upcoming final exam, she'd be held back. The simple thought of repeating senior year as well as not going to college with Bobby, scared her to death. Granted, finding another tutor would be difficult, yet not impossible. Ironically enough, her most reliable and best option remained right in front of her.

"Excellent!" Lisa cheered, handing her a pen to get her signature. It was always quite satisfying when she did get her way.

Lori signed it reluctantly. This was going to be a long and painful afternoon.

She already dreaded it, but then she remembered something. "Wait, what about Leni?"

"Oh, yes, how could I forget, the same applies to her. I'll stop helping her with multiplication. And believe me, she needs my knowledge even more than you do." She stated.

"I totes don't!" Leni countered.

"What's forty times six?"

The ditzy blonde scratched her head as she thought, then answered. "Two-hundred."

"Incorrect, the answer is two hundred and forty." Lisa said, correcting her.

"Dang it!" Leni pouted, crossing her arms and frowning.

Lori handed the pen to Leni, allowing her to scribble down her name.

Afterwards, she handed it back to Lisa and they were all set.

"Well then, it's official. I'll inform you two when we begin. In the meantime, you girls need to prepare." Lisa mentioned, awaiting to capitalize on their response.

"How?" Lori asked, uncertain of what she was even getting at.

"Do you know that object you use when Bobby isn't around? You both need to use it, to warm yourselves up." Lisa stated calmly.

Lori blushed hearing those words. How did she even know about that? That was one thing she kept hidden for a reason.

"Alright..." She agreed with very little enthusiasm.

Now, she had to find a way to explain this to Leni, which wasn't going to be an easy task. She had previous sex and masturbation experience, yet her younger sister was pure and totally clueless.

"If you need me, I'll be in my studies developing a method to get Lincoln's help. Until then, do as I told you." After speaking those words, Lisa finally left their room, returning to her lab to figure everything else out.

Blackmailing those two wasn't as hard as it seemed, but that approach wouldn't work on her brother. He didn't need her help with his schooling, nor did she have any dirt on him.

While deep in thought, a better option came to mind, drugging him. It was the best, and probably only way to get him involved.

On that note, she immediately put the plan into action.

After fooling around with chemicals for an hour, she created a small tablet of flunitrazepam, notoriously known for rendering people unconscious in minutes.

Placing the pill in her pocket, Lisa exited her studies to go look for Lincoln. He would either be shut in his own room, or in the lounge.

She took an educated guess as she walked downstairs, discovering him right away in his natural habit.

He was playing video games as he did so often. Being preoccupied with his gaming, he would never see it coming.

Creeping on the stairs, Lisa observed him from a distance.

She spotted an open soda can on the table. Perfect, that's where she needed to drop it.

Tiptoeing around closer to him, she placed it in the soda can.

Lisa heard a minimal splash when it landed, informing her that it wasn't empty. How convenient.

Lincoln was completely zoned, he had no idea she was even there, and before he would it be too late.

As she paced away from the couch, he took a sip of his soda, smacking his lips as he enjoyed the flavor of cola. Nothing tasted unusual to him, so he just kept on playing.

Lisa looked over towards him and smiled.

"Excellent." She whispered to herself. The drug would take close to thirty minutes to kick in. However, if he were to pass out down there, she'd never get him upstairs. She's a genius, not Hercules.

In an attempt to act natural, she sat on the stairs and wrote some notes. That way, if any of her other siblings saw her, they wouldn't question anything.

Lisa waited about twenty five minutes.

She saw Lincoln yawning, finally being on the verge of passing out.

"Drat." The girl whispered again, realizing the error she made.

She darted up the hallway to get her sister's help. When he passes out, they could easily carry him away. Hell, Leni even picked him up with one arm before.

She barged into their room.

Luckily, they hadn't started yet. It looked like Lori was still explaining things to Leni, judging from the frustration in her face.

"Ladies, I require your assistance!" Lisa shouted, signaling them to follow her downstairs.

Lori and Leni acted, following her.

By the time they made it, the boy had knocked out, still holding his controller while he slumped over on the couch.

The girls already knew what they needed to do. They picked their little brother up, carrying him upstairs.

The mastermind lagged shortly behind them on the way.

Once getting in the room, they laid him gently on Leni's bed.

It would be a while before he wakes up, so until then they had time to 'warm themselves up' as Lisa worded it. Before doing so, she had them push their beds vertically across from each other.

Next, Lisa removed Lincoln's clothes, she felt any material of the sort would cause complications.

Lastly, she blindfolded him, then tied him up with some short lines of rope that she borrowed from Lucy, bounding his hands and feet.

His arms were raised upwards because they would be the first undergo vaginal insertion later. Going in head first would make things more difficult, the success rate was better this way.

After the necessary preparations were complete, Lisa left again, giving her sisters privacy.

Lori had no choice now, she needed to get right to it. She was uneasy, but found the courage to start her explanation up again.

"So, Leni, we're going to use this..." She said, slightly hesitating while she presented her dildo.

"What is that thing?" Leni asked curiously.

"It's umm, things girls use when they get..." Lori stuttered, this was harder to say than she imagined.

Sighing before finishing her statement, she decided to substitute her words for actions.

She dropped her shorts and panties down, revealing herself.

Leni watched in silence as Lori started using the dildo the penetrate her vagina.

Slowly pushing it inside her, she managed to fit every inch in a matter of seconds.

Her face flushed, split between pleasure and embarrassment.

"We have to use it like this Leni, so we can fit Lincoln in there later..." Lori explained through grunts between pushing the sex toy in and out of her hole, leaving it already coated in some of her secretions.

"Isn't Lincoln too big for that?" Leni questioned. For once, she wasn't exactly wrong.

"He could be, but Lisa wants us to try anyways. Now, I need you to use this like I just did." Lori said, handing her the wet dildo.

Following her big sister's command, Leni slowly pried off her panties, feeling a shiver down her spine when they landed around her ankles.

She felt incredibly nervous, her hands shook recklessly as she held it.

"Do you need my help?" Lori asked, seeing her sister so jumpy like that concerned her. Curse Lisa for making them do this in the first place. If she hadn't put science before her family, none of this would be happening.

Leni nodded at Lori with a look of anxiousness in her eyes, then handed the sex toy back to her.

"Alright, lay down and spread your legs." The girl ordered.

Leni did as she commanded.

Her womanhood unveiled as she crawled closer to her, holding the dildo in her hand.

Placing a hand on her sister's stomach, Lori aimed the dildo towards her slit and pushed it in carefully.

Leni clutched onto her bed sheets as soon as she felt it enter.

Her grip tightened when she experienced it slide in even deeper.

Lori was afraid to look, she turned her head to the side during penetration.

After getting most of it inside, the girl released it from her sister's hole.

Feminine juices covered the dildo again as well as some blood.

Noticing that, she looked over at her to see if she was okay.

Surprisingly, Lori saw her smiling.

Her face brightened with pleasure, and she wasn't even afraid that she was bleeding. Maybe this actually wouldn't be so hard to do?

"That was totes great, Lori!" Leni squealed, her mood skyrocketing in a positive manner.

Getting through that, they shared the toy for the next hour. During that time, an intense heat surrounded the area, which encouraged the girls go completely nude.

They removed their clothes and continued on stretching themselves out.

Lori and Leni kept going until Lisa came back into their room.

"It seems you two are following the plan, I think Lincoln will awake from his slumber soon." She said while setting a camera she brought down on a desk.

Now, that they were all reunited, they waited for the inevitable.

The time came several minutes later.

As the boy's eyes opened, he instantly realized something was wrong.

He quickly noticed his inability to stand or see. His heart rate increased as he began to panic and shuffle his body around. Why couldn't he move or see? Where was he?

"Take it easy, Lincoln." Lori pleaded, placing her hand on his head.

A familiar voice and touch calmed him somewhat. Although, he still felt uncomfortable and needed some answers fast. Not to mention, he could also sense his nudity.

"What's going on, Lori!?" He asked fearfully.

"Lisa, can I...?"

"Yes." She said, giving her permission.

Lori removed the blindfold from his eyes.

He was anxious, but at least he could see now. And see he did, his eyes viewed Leni, who sat naked with her legs spread open while a dildo soaked in fluids laid right next to her.

"Hi, Lincoln! Did you have a good nap?" She asked sweetly, acting natural despite strangeness of the situation at hand.

"Uhh, ummm..." Lincoln stammered, having never seen those kinds of lips before.

He then sensed Lori hovering right by his face and tilted his head back to glance at her, only to end up staring straight at her vagina.

"Aaah!" He yelped, that up close and personal view nearly scaring him to death.

Lori palmed his mouth shut, shushing him for a moment. "Shh, quiet down, twerp."

The boy glared at her with weary eyes. He didn't know what was going on, though he already hated it.

Lori freed her hand seconds later, giving him the opportunity to speak.

"Can someone please tell me what the heck is going on? Why am I tied up? Why are we all naked!?" Lincoln questioned in frustration.

"You're here because you're the center piece of my latest experiment. I'm sure you being of average intelligence can figure it out once we begin." Lisa affirmed.

"Huh?" Lincoln remained so lost as he darted his eyes back and forth at his three sisters.

He was sweating up a storm, due to the heat and his own anxiety. What were they gonna do to him?

Being briefly lost in thought, he noticed Lisa nod at Lori.

The plan officially got set into action.

The two blondes spread their vaginal lips wide open.

Lincoln peeked at Leni's opening, feeling a hint of nausea at the mere sight. The pink, fleshy coloration of her insides gazed back at him.

Leni dragged his feet towards her womanhood as Lori did the same to his hands.

Slowly but surely, they commenced inserting his parts into theirs. Beginning with his fingers, toes and then whatever else that came after.

"Urggh..." Both of them grunted, this was by no means an easy task. It required some straining, but they were able to stretch their holes to partially fit him inside. Unfortunately, that's just the first part.

Lincoln felt their inner walls squeezing his limbs as they swallowed him.

He glanced over at Lisa in horror while being helplessly vored.

The little genius' excitement grew witnessing that they were actually pulling it off.

Grabbing her camera, Lisa began taking photos of the vile insertions taking place.

Lori and Leni's heart rates increased as this already took its toll on them, yet they still had more miles to go.

Their brother rested there, connected to them.

He closed his eyes and accepted his fate, yet prayed for this to be over already.

After taking a few heavy breaths, the girls got back to inserting more of Lincoln into their holes.

Small amounts of blood leaked out as he went farther into their depths.

At this point, his legs were inside Leni and his arms were in Lori. There was a downright intimidating bulge in their stomachs, and the size would only keep increasing.

Lincoln felt like he was in quicksand as they consumed more of him.

All three of their faces were flaming. Their minds got in sync, knowing they could never forget or live this down.

Lisa had a blast. It's what the hip kids would consider 'cool' in her point of view. She was accomplishing that sounded impossible without getting her hands bloody. She became so zealous to see this to completion.

Multiple photos of the process were taken by her, securing whatever proof she could get.

"Half way there girls, keep going!" She encouraged.

Lori and Leni made eye contact with each other and grunted. Both were uncertain if they could go further, but forced themselves to by shifting their weight forward, pushing more of Lincoln inside.

"Augh!" Lori yelped during fitting the boy's round head into her vagina, it stretched out painfully.

He started panicking when he felt it devour him. The moist feeling of her walls surrounded and suffocated him.

Meanwhile, Leni invited his thighs and pelvis into her core.

She gritted her teeth, this wasn't any better on her end either. Her own entrance became punished as well, gaping relentlessly. Spitting him out would hopefully be a lot easier than shoving him in.

Lincoln's head now rested inside his sister's womb. He was distraught, and losing precious air by the second. They needed to hurry this up already!

Lisa grew more fascinated by the current distention of their bellies.

She snagged more pictures of it, along with some up close and personal ones of their entrances.

Shortly later, the finale took place as the girls closed in on each other, crab walking each step and engulfing Lincoln's entire body slowly.

Following some more intense straining, and groaning, they did just that by meeting each other at his mid torso. Their lower lips met with a kiss as he disappeared, resting miserably inside their wombs.

Lisa felt ecstatic as she rushed and snapped multiple photos.

The size of Lori and Leni's abdomens were gigantic and looked so unreal. Both of the them squinted in pain as they waited for her to wrap things up.

"Okay, you can release Lincoln. I've acquired the necessary photos!" Lisa said, calling an end to her sick experiment.

In a rush, Lori and Leni began backing away from each other.

Lincoln got removed from their wombs in only a few seconds.

The girls sighed loudly as he plopped out of them. They felt great relief, though their vaginas took some serious damage.

On that note, Lincoln was covered in blood and gasping for air.

He coughed repeatedly while trying to get himself together after living a nightmare.

Once finishing up, an unexpected visitor arrived. Without even knocking, they walked right in on the aftermath. Despite Lisa's abilities to handle situations, she somehow forgot to lock the door.

"What on earth are you guys doing!? Rita yelled, striking fear in the eyes of them.

In a second, the other three kids all pointed fingers at Lisa, but their mother would have the sense to know it was her doing in the first place.

"It's for science!" Lisa shouted frantically. She became extremely nervous, seeing how her parents weren't fond of her experiments just like Lori.

"Let Mom show you girls how it's done." Rita said, disregarding her previous reaction.

Her children were shocked at her sudden change in tone. However, there was something they didn't know. Her years of experiencing childbirth, enabled a wholehearted fascination with it. Despite it being incredibly painful, she cherished it, believing she was born to breed, to create her own kin. She needed to feel it all again.

Rita got to it by pulling down her pants and underwear, exposing herself.

Her vaginal lips puffed out in front of them.

Lori and Leni glared at her nervously, resulting in them backing away off their beds.

Being still bound, Lincoln felt far too vulnerable.

He wiggled rapidly, hoping to finally break free. Although, any effort made to escape remained ultimately futile.

His mother smiled at him as she casually walked towards him.

"That's my baby." She whispered while fixated on the helpless boy.

Rita climbed on the bed and snagged him by the feet.

She dragged his body inside her.

Bit by bit, her vagina devoured him whole. Beginning with his feet, to his legs, knees, thighs, torso, neck and his head.

Rita endured it all comfortably. Those years of giving birth made her snatch quite formidable.

The girls watched, nearly hypnotized at the view of her sucking up their brother.

Lori and Leni's jaws dropped.

Lisa became a little peeved that her mom one upped her experiment, yet went ahead and snapped a photo of the ongoing action.

Unexpectedly, Rita gestured her to come over and take more pictures.

She spread her bottom lips and revealed the boy's cowlick sticking out of her gaping hole.

*Click*

Lisa snapped another photo, this time getting a perfect view of the entrance. She would have a lot to review later in the privacy of her room. Everything that happened in here was completely insane, but it's all for the good of science!

A minute passed and Lincoln remained locked inside her with no way to force himself out. There was no light in this tunnel, just an unforgiving darkness. Blood, and organs surrounded him, his body temperature rose vastly, his ability to breathe gradually dwindled. He needed to get out of there now. Hopefully, his mother would come to her senses and free him from her flesh prison.

Meanwhile, Rita sat on the edge of Lori's bed, savoring the feeling of pregnancy again. She grew pretty lethargic as the weight of her son took its toll on her insides.

Doing what ultimately needed to be done, she stood up, wobbling somewhat as she felt off balance.

Once regaining herself, she pried her vaginal lips open and squeezed.

Lincoln's head was the first to come out and the most challenging.

He gasped heavily while being released.

Then the boy's entire body spilled out of her, dropping on the ground.

"Ooooh." Rita moaned, her legs quivering from the release.

She smirked at him and thought. "It really does feel like childbirth all over again." Yet, doing this a twelfth time certainly didn't hurt her compared to the first few times.

Leni and Lori remained silent, they just couldn't believe what they saw.

Lisa ended up being ultimately impressed aside from pouting earlier.

"Excellent work, Mother!" She congratulated.

"Thanks, honey, all my years of having you kids really shows." Rita said proudly.

"That appears so. Anyways, my mission here is complete." The young girl replied.

Despite using them as guinea pigs, Lisa showed no sympathy to her siblings as she strolled out of the room.

After she left, Lincoln stayed on the floor in the fetal position, finding it difficult to move after experiencing reverse birth.

His muscles ached and his mind felt tattered.

Rita noticed her son's odd position, then looked at Lori and Leni.

"Girls, help Lincoln up, I don't think he's feeling well." She ordered.

They immediately went to aid him.

Combining their strength, they picked the poor boy up, letting his arms rest on their shoulders as he struggled to stand.

Rita suddenly got a whiff of an unpleasant odor.

Subsequently taking a few sniffs of it, she figured out it was Lincoln. He reeked, and looked drained of all life. He could really use a bath. Given his current state, he probably wouldn't be able to do it himself seeing how he could barely stand up.

"I think you two should give Lincoln a bath." She suggested.

"Alright, Mom." The girls said in unison.

Before doing so, they sat him on the bed, taking a moment to gather their clothes and get dressed.

Afterwards, Leni left and headed towards Lincoln's room.

Upon arriving, she fished out some fresh clothes and a towel from his drawer.

Carrying the materials in her arms, she headed on back.

Waiting on her to return, Lori could see a sadness enveloping him. He just looked at his feet with his bloodshot eyes and pale skin.

Leni made it back and wrapped the towel around Lincoln's waist to cover him up.

The girls then helped him walk to the bathroom.

It only took a few steps, but luckily, they got there without being seen.

Lori immediately shut and locked the door when they made it in.

Leni held Lincoln up for a few more steps, sitting him down once reaching the toilet.

The older girl ran some warm bath water while the boy kept quiet. Hopefully, he'd snap out of it soon, though his current condition was bad. No average kid just experienced what he did that very day. The little coherent pieces of his mind hoped this was a silly nightmare.

Leni helped him into the tub as Lori started washing him from outside of it, scrubbing him clean with a bath sponge lathered in some fruity scented body wash.

Any blood and sweat that resided on him got cleansed away in seconds.

Subsequently cleaning his body, Lori poured shampoo in her hands and drenched it on his hair.

Several pourings of water later, it finally became rinsed clean.

Having finished, Lori did her best to help him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Ugh." She groaned.

Leni assisted her, and it required some serious lifting, but they eventually got him up.

They then took a moment to dry him off with the white towel.

"I think I need a nap..." Lincoln spoke as they finished drying him.

Lori sighed in relief, at least he's talking again. She had wished they could just forget that happened, in her mind, it would be for the best. At this point, there's no way of knowing if it would have any prolonged effect on their mental states.

"You sure could use one, you literally look like a zombie." She chortled.

Much to her surprise, the boy managed to smile.

After that, the girls helped Lincoln get his fresh clothes on.

Once dressed, they guided him to his room.

Lincoln crawled into his bed and dozed off instantly, finding appreciation in the minimal, current peace he had.

Meanwhile, Lori and Leni took turns taking showers. Their brother wasn't the only who needed a good cleaning, or dealing with pain. Their nether regions went through some serious stretching today. Dual reverse birthing anyone certainly wasn't on any to do list they owned, though at least that was over with. They all needed time to recover from that experimental disaster.

When the girls finished showering, they returned to their room.

Following a minute, they were able to reorganize their beds back to there original positions.

Lori then removed the blood stained sheets off their mattresses.

Holding them, she rushed to the basement to wash them before anyone had time to question it.

Back in Lisa's chamber, she observed the fully developed photos, seeing every gaping orifice and expanded parts were all visibly clear.

However, she wasn't satisfied. She began feeling a sheer sadness.

A wave of guilt jabbed her in the face. She didn't delve into emotions often, though her ways of manipulating others for science caught up to her. She got what she desired, yet it just didn't feel good at all.

Thinking more on it, Lisa came up with an idea.

"Perhaps it would be appropriate to compensate them..." She mumbled to herself.

There was no telling when, or what, but she planned to reward them for their services. They really did deserve something after the stress and pain she made them endure. It wouldn't make up for it completely, yet it would lessen some of the guilt that lingered inside her.

She brainstormed for a while, thinking of the items she would gift them. She remembered what kind of things liked, all of which were pretty simplistic. A dress for Leni, a new cell phone for Lori and a video game for Lincoln... those were it. How she would obtain wasn't clear, most four year olds aren't exactly loaded with income. Although, genius ones could certainly find a way to make profit.

* * *

Later on, nighttime had come as every family member were preparing to sleep as usual.

In the master bedroom, Lynn Sr. was reading the newspaper while Rita skimmed some magazine related to family life.

During so, she kept thinking about what happened earlier, how she practically gave birth again. She enjoyed it greatly, even if it may have terrified Lincoln to death. Replaying that in her mind, she knew there was something she needed to tell her husband.

"Honey..."

"Yes, dear?" He asked, intrigued by her tone of voice. It sounded timid, like she was afraid to tell him something.

"I want to have another baby." Rita confessed. Spilling that relieved her. It's an idea that always came back to her, something she desired in these recent months.

Lynn Sr's eyes lit up as he felt shocked, yet also fond of the idea. One would think eleven is enough, but for them it wasn't. The more children they had, the happier they were. They could just imagine it, a new baby. What if it was a eleventh girl? Or a second boy? Either way sounded great to them. These lovers weren't past their prime yet, not even close.

Not wasting a moment, they got it on right there, engaging in some fast, loud and uproarious intercourse.

The bed squeaked and creaked, the sounds of bare skin slapping rang out.

Their orgasmic moans and groans pierced through the home's paper thin walls.

All of their children woke up hearing the commotion. The older siblings knew what was going on for sure. The younger ones, except Lisa, were clueless. Some covered their ears, some hid under their blankets and cringed.

Unfortunately, they were kept wide awake up until the noise eventually stopped.

Various sighs of relief came afterwards from the parent's room, indicating that the deed was done.

The couple fell asleep while remaining wrapped in a nude embrace.

The smell of sex surrounded Rita and Lynn Sr. for the rest of the night. An odor they had gotten quite use to over the many years of marriage.

In a later period of time, a twelfth Loud child would be born. An addition to the ever growing family, and a potential future test subject for Lisa.


End file.
